Destiny - dein Schicksal
by Myu-chan91
Summary: Dean ist zu seiner Freundin Lisa zurückgekehrt. Er will ein völlig normales Leben führen, ohne die ganzen Dämonen. Besonders will er aber Sam und Castiel vergessen. Doch dann trifft er auf jemanden, von dem er niemals gedacht hätte, dass er ihn jemals wieder sieht. Dean ist dazu gezwungen, sein altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen.


Sooo hier kommt meine neue Destiel Geschichte.

Warnung vorneweg: Es ist eine mxm story, wer das net mag, solls net lesen, außerdem für die die Dean und Castiel net mögen, bitte diese Geschichte gleich wieder verlassen. Alle anderen viel Spaß beim lesen =)

Pairing: Dean x Castiel

Kurzbeschreibung: Dean ist zu seiner Freundin Lisa zurückgekehrt. Er will ein völlig normales Leben führen, ohne die ganzen Dämonen. Besonders will er aber Sam und Castiel vergessen. Doch dann trifft er auf jemanden, von dem er niemals gedacht hätte, dass er ihn jemals wieder sieht. Dean ist dazu gezwungen, sein altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen.

Kapitel 1 Mein neues Leben

~Dean~

Gelangweilt saß Dean in der Küche des Hauses. Seine Freundin Lisa brachte gerade ihren Sohn zur Schule, er selbst hatte noch keinen Job, dem er nachgehen könnte. Immerhin konnte er nichts anderes als jagen. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan. Er hatte keinen Abschluss und auch keine Ausbildung, also konnte er nur hoffen, dass irgendwer sich erbarmte, ihm einen Job zu geben.  
Er könnte einen der anderen Jäger anrufen und dort um einen Job bitten, doch am Ende würde er so nur wieder in Kontakt mit Dämonen kommen oder vielleicht würden die Jäger sogar einen Gefallen von ihm einfordern, damit er den Job bekam, doch das wollte er nicht. Er wollte versuchen ein normales Leben zu führen - ohne Dämonen, doch das war nicht unbedingt einfach.

~Lisa~

Das Auto hielt vor einem großen Gebäude, Lisa gab ihrem Sohn noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verabschiedete sich, später würde sie ihn wieder abholen.  
Seit ein paar Wochen, lebte der Mann den sie liebte bei ihr und ihrem Sohn. Sie wusste, was er in seinem Leben schon alles durchmachen musste, und sie wusste auch, warum er solche Probleme mit der Job suche hatte. Aber Dean war ein intelligenter Mann, dieser würde schon etwas finden.  
Seufzend fuhr sie wieder los. Sie musste zu ihrem eigenen Job fahren, dort hatte sie eine Halbtagsstelle, so dass sie sich um ihren Sohn kümmern konnte. Jetzt, wo Dean bei ihr lebte, hätte sie auch eine Vollzeitstelle dort haben können, doch sie hatte dabei kein gutes Gefühl. Wer sagte ihr, dass Dean nicht wieder abhauen würde und dann hatte sie den Salat. Nein. Sie würde noch etwas abwarten, sobald Dean einen Job hatte und alles in trockenen Tüchern war und sie beide einen Rhythmus hatten, dann würde sie vielleicht Vollzeit anfangen.  
Doch bis dahin, würde sie noch etwas abwarten.

~XYXYXYXY~

Lauernd lief eine dunkle Gestalt um das große hübsche Häuschen herum, er wollte das Haus von allen Seiten kennen, wollte sich alles einprägen, jede Einzelheit.  
So lange, bis er jeden einzelne Ecke und Kante dieses Hauses kannte. Bis er es so gut kannte wie dessen Besitzer.  
Sein schwarzer Mantel bauschte sich auf, als er sich hinter einem Baum versteckte und durch eines der Fenster sah. Dort stand er, die Person, die ihn interessierte. Dean Winchester. Dieser würde ihm nicht entkommen, niemals. Er würde gar nicht mehr die Chance bekommen, sich zu wehren.  
Er musste nur abwarten, den Grünäugigen in Sicherheit wiegen, irgendwann würde sich dann ein Moment zeigen, in dem er die Kontrolle hatte und Dean sich nicht verteidigen konnte und dann war sein Moment gekommen.

~Dean~

Eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme. Misstrauisch sah er aus dem Fenster, doch konnte er dort nichts, außer dem Garten und ein paar Bäumen sehen. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. Das hatte er sich bestimmt nur eingebildet. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. Wie konnte er nur so nachlässig sein, sonst hatte er doch immer auf sein Gefühl vertraut und jetzt fing er schon an, alles auf seine Fantasie zu schieben? Er musste eindeutig besser aufpassen. Er kam schon aus der Übung. Aber war es nicht eigentlich genau das, was er wollte? Er wollte doch ein völlig normales Leben. Gehörte das nicht dazu, dass die Dinge, die man fühlte, nur Hirngespinste waren?  
Ja, aber nicht bei ihm, noch war er nicht völlig aus der Übung, noch konnte er seinem Gefühl vertrauen. Er musste wohl in den nächsten Tagen seine Augen und Ohren offen halten.  
Er wollte sich nicht überraschen lassen, falls er es sich doch nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

~XYXYXYXY~

Schnell versteckte er sich hinter dem Baum. Da war er wohl etwas zu unvorsichtig gewesen. Das war schlecht. Nun würde der Winchester wieder etwas mehr auf seine Umgebung achten. Das würde bedeuten, dass sich das ganze hier noch etwas mehr in die Länge ziehen würde.  
Was bedeutete das er seinem Boss Bescheid sagen musste, dass sie wohl doch länger warten mussten, bis sie Dean Winchester ausschalten konnten. Dies würde ihm so gar nicht gefallen, schauderte der Beobachter und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg.

1 Stunde später:

Still kniete sich die dunkle Gestalt auf den Boden, es gefiel ihm nicht, sich so zu erniedrigen und sich vor jemanden auf den Boden zu hocken, doch er konnte sich auch nicht verweigern. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn er sich nicht freiwillig auf den Boden hocken würde.  
„Er hat bemerkt dass ich ihn beobachte, er wird nun etwas mehr auf der Hut sein, was eure Pläne etwas verzögern werden", gestand die Gestalt und wartete auf das unvermeidliche, doch es passierte nichts. Zögerlich sah er nach oben.  
Sein Boss saß noch immer auf seinem Stuhl. Sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer wütenden Maske verzogen. „Du hast es vermasselt. Jetzt muss ich meinen Plan ändern und das nur weil du nicht aufpassen konntest", zischte der Mann schließlich, die Gestalt am Boden zuckte zusammen.  
„Steh auf", befahl er und der Mann erhob sich vom Boden.  
Sein Boss öffnete seine Hose und holte seinen Penis aus dieser heraus. „Los leck ihn", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme, doch die Gestalt wusste, dass es ein Befehl war. Weswegen er ohne zu zögern vor seinem Chef in die Knie ging und den harten Schwanz mit einen Mal in den Mund nahm.  
Wenn sein Chef wüsste, dass es ihm gefiel, diesem einen Blow-Job zu verschaffen, würde er ihm bestimmt noch größere Qualen bescheren, als ihn nur zu einem Blow-Job zu zwingen mit dem Wissen, dass es nie mehr sein wird, denn dazu war er zu gewöhnlich, nur gut genug jemand solch wertvollen wie Dean Winchester zu beobachten und zu beschatten, zu etwas anderem war er nicht gut genug.  
Um seine Gelüste zu stillen hatte sein Boss weit attraktivere Gespielen wie ihn. Er durfte ihm nur ab und zu einen Blasen.  
„Ich weiß das dir das gefällt" zischte sein Chef plötzlich, so das er zusammen zuckte. „Doch du wirst nie etwas anderes tun dürfen, als mir ab und zu etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Keine Sorge, später werde ich dich noch richtig bestrafen", grinste sein Chef und lachte, während die Gestalt noch immer seinen Penis immer tiefer in seinen Mund aufnahm und ab und zu daran leckte und saugte.  
Wenn er ihn schon nicht ganz haben durfte, so würde er wenigstens das genießen, was er von ihm bekam.  
Immer wieder nahm er den harten Penis in seinen Mund auf, dabei leckte er immer mal wieder daran, nur um ihn dann wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten zu lassen. Sanft leckte er die ersten Lusttropfen von der Spitze, ehe er ihn wieder tief in seinen Mund nahm und daran auf und wieder ab fuhr.  
Als sich eine Hand in seine Haare grub, wusste er das sein Chef gleich soweit war, also bemühte er sich noch etwas mehr, als das heiße Sperma schon in seinen Mund schoss, die Hand seines Vorgesetzten hielt ihn fest, so dass er sich nicht zurück ziehen konnte und alles schlucken musste.  
Doch das machte ihm nichts, er hätte eh alles in sich aufgenommen. Als er sich schließlich von seinem Chef lösen durfte, zog dieser ihn auf seine Beine und zog ihn mit sich in den Keller. Dort war seine Folterkammer. Er würde ihn jetzt für seine Nachlässigkeit bestrafen.

Das Ende hat seine Gründe, auch das es ihm gefällt hat einen Grund, die im späteren Verlauf erklärt werden davon nicht abschrecken lassen, mir gefällt es auch nicht so sehr, aber ich hab meine Pläne damit. =)


End file.
